Give Me Love Like Her
by prettyinsanity
Summary: Quinn was risking everything in hope of getting so much more in return. A Faberry one shot based on spoilers/rumours of the episode 3x14 'On My Way'.


Posted it on my Tumblr and got a positive feedback so thought I'd post it here :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Feet don't fail me now <em>

_Take me to the finish line_

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
><em>

All week Quinn had held it in. Despite agreeing to help Rachel – her speech on not having a mother to do all wedding preparation with had softened her - she wasn't onboard with everything.

She bit her tongue when Rachel showed her wedding dress photos from bridal magazines Kurt had collected for her – Quinn was annoyed that he had given in to her so easily. She stifled her remarks when Rachel asked for advice on which floral arrangement looked best with the tablecloths. She even offered to lend her favorite blue topaz jeweled bracelet for Rachel to wear – it was tradition after all. But when Rachel dragged all the girls down to their small towns only bridal shop, and paraded around in pretty white dresses, she had had enough. Rachel Berry was _so_ much more than this. She was so much more than _Finn_. Marrying at a young age was a mistake, a _huge_ mistake, and for some reason (a reason she didn't dare try to understand) hated to see her get hurt. With a sigh, she stood up and headed for the door.

Rachel's small voice called out to her before she reached for the handle.

"Wh- …Quinn? Where are you going?" She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breathe before turning around. Rachel's brown doe eyes were wide, her eyebrows crunched together in confusion. If Quinn weren't so mad she'd smile at the adorable sight.

"Rachel, I tried to be there for you this week, I really tried, but I don't agree with what you're doing. And I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson". Rachel's mouth dropped open and was visibly having difficulty coming up with a reply. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sugar, Tina and Mercedes make a break for the back room. Brittany was tugging on Santana's pink bridesmaids dress, clearly wanting to join them, but Santana looked far to comfy sprawled out on the sofa, watching them both with a smirk. Looking back at the fuming Rachel, she took in her bright red face.

"_Ruin _my life?" Rachel scoffed loudly. "You think I'm _ruining _my life by marrying _the love_ of my life? Quinn please don't tell me you're trying to steal him back. When are you going to realize it is _over_ between you two!"

Quinn laughed humorlessly. Taking a step towards the brunette, she placed her hands on her hips.

"You say we're friends Rachel. So here I am, being your friend, trying to _stop_ you before it's too late!"

"This is what I want Quinn. I don't expect you to agree with it, but please try to understand it".

Shaking her head, she threw up her hands in exasperation. "You're too young! Even you can't possibly know this is what you want!"

"Why do you care so much!" Rachel clenched her fist and stomped her foot. "Why can't you be like Kurt and just accept this and be _HAPPY FOR ME_?"

"Because I love you!" The confession ripped out of her, stunning not only herself but also everyone in the room. A hand flew to her mouth and she gasped for breath. She loved_ Rachel Berry_. Oh god, of course! How did she not see it sooner? Her past – one she'd rather forget – flashed through her mind and she saw everything, every horrible word, every horrible action, with such clarity. The defeminizing comments, the porn doodling's in the girl's bathroom, her jealously towards every one of Rachel's relationships. Love and hate really was such a fine line.

_Lost but now I am found _

_I can see but once I was blind  
><em>

Rachel's face went white and she looked down, suddenly finding the spotless white carpet incredibly interesting.

"W-wh-_what_?" Quinn heard her stammer softly. Taking a shaky breath, she stepped towards the trembling girl. It was now or never.

"I love you. Oh god, I love you and I'm begging you not do this, because the thought of you marrying him is killing me. The thought of you with anyone is killing me. You deserve someone who will give you what ever you ever want, who will never disappoint you, who will _never _leave you, and who will spend their _entire life _loving you. Please Rachel. Don't get married. _Please". _Quinn knew she looked desperate, crazy. She was risking everything by admitting her feelings; her reputation, her family, her self-esteem. But if Rachel ever returned those feelings, it would all be worth it. This tiny brunette before her was everything she could want, and it amazed Quinn that she only realized this today.

_But I'm hoping that the gates, _

_They'll tell me that you're mine_

_Can you make it feel like home, _

_if I tell you you're mine  
><em>

A small smile graced Rachel's delicate face, and hope soared through Quinn, alighting her senses. The pure joy was almost crippling. But as quickly as it had come, was ripped away.

Rachel's face became hard. "I think you should leave, Quinn". Now it was her turn to be shocked. Her face crumpled. Rejection, oh how used to it she was…but from Rachel? It hurt more than anything.

Reaching for her, she whispered Rachel's name. With a shake of her head, Rachel stepped back.

"Don't. I can't do this right now. Please, Quinn, just go".

Blinking back rapidly approaching tears, she turned and left the shop, with her heartbreaking every step.

_Don't make me sad, _

_Don't make me cry _

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough _

_I don't know why  
><em>

* * *

><p>An infuriating buzzing woke her from her pain filled slumber and Quinn rolled over, squinting open her puffy eyes. Her phone, thrown on the floor after an argument with Kurt last night, cast her dark room in a glow as it continued to ring. With a groan, she pulled back the covers and padded over to it. The caller ID surprised her. <em>Rachel<em>. She hadn't tried to contact her since the bridal shop incident 8 days ago. While pressing the red button, putting her straight to voicemail, the date caught her attention. May 21st. Today was the wedding. Judging by what she heard from Santana it still was going on. No one had dared tell Finn about her confession and it obviously hadn't affected Rachel enough to call it off. By 3pm, 2 hours from now, Rachel Berry would become Rachel Hudson and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her phone came to life, once again displaying Rachel's name and she sighed. Preparing herself, she answered.

"What do you want?" She was met with an intake of breathe. "…Rachel?"

"You answered". Rachel's voice was shaky. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"That's generally what people do when someone calls them.."

"No I.. I mean, I've been trying to get hold of you all day".

Quinn sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why?" She chewed her lip in anticipation.

"I'm getting married today". Quinn clenched her phone, fighting the urge to hang up.

"Did you call to rub it in or..?"

"What? No! Of course not! I…" There was a sigh followed by a small sob that had Quinn's heart hurting.

"Rach? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Even after everything I did to you, you still care?"

"Love is a funny thing". She heard a rustling of fabric, followed by a door closing and all background sound disappeared. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Rachel's quick rambling.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I'm _so sorry._ I can't believe how horribly I treated you, making you leave like that. This whole week I've gone over everything you said and I'm so stupid. So _stupid_-"

Quinn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel sniffed, and took a deep breath. "You were right about everything. I don't want to marry Finn, and I'm so scared it's too late. What kind of person would I be to just leave him at the altar? And for what? How do I know you and I would work out?"

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane  
><em>

Quinn refused to let herself hope again just yet. "I just know".

"I need more than that Quinn. I'm about to leave everything I've ever known for some fantasy. If I do this and lose you, I'll have nothing. I need you to promise me you'll be here".

"Always".

There was a knock on a door and Quinn heard Kurt's muffled voice demand to know why Rachel was looking "puffier than a cream puff". Banter was exchanged between the two – Rachel's being forced – before the two uncertain lovers were left alone once again.

"Can you come? I-I need you", Rachel's voice faded into a broken whisper, "I can't do this alone".

Quinn was up and getting dressed before she replied. "I'll be right there".

_Feet don't fail me now _

_Take me to the finish line  
><em>

Hanging up, Rachel clutched her phone to her hand and snuck out of the room to peek into the chapel's main room where her wedding would never take place. Her throat closed up as she saw Finn in a conversation with Puck across the room. He looked happy. So very happy, and it pained her to know in just a few short hours she would break his heart. He looked up suddenly, as if he knew he was being watched, and caught her eye. He gave her a lopsided grin and she forced herself to smile back, hoping her glistening eyes wouldn't give herself away just yet.

Backing away once again into the privacy of her dressing room, she texted Quinn.

"Hurry".

Her phone buzzed almost immediately with Quinn's quick reply. "On my way". A sense of peace consumed her. Quinn was coming. Everything will be okay.

At an intersection, just 5 minutes from the chapel, onlookers watched in horror as two cars collided, with the screech of tires, sounding of the horn, and a crunch of metal.

Then there was silence.

_Choose your last words _

_This is the last time _

_Cause you and I, we were born to die  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and please review :)<p> 


End file.
